friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Manerria: Online; Episode 2: Down into a Dungeon
By Terrarian Pony Previously Next Story: Terrarian Pony presents... Manerria: Online Episode 2 Down into a Dungeon ... Terra was back online, and heading to Aquapolis's inn to see if MaxxLegend361 was there. The inn was nice. There were nice little chandeliers hanging from the cealing, and the tables were decorated with lovely green and blue patterns. The candles, she was told, are waterproof. There was even a cafeteria. This is Terra's fourth time playing, and since she has been fighting small creatures alongside him to level up. She was ready for something bigger. Maxx was sitting at a corner table, playing his lute. Terra:" Hey Maxx!" Maxx:" Terra. What's up?" Terra:" I was just wandering if you wanted to... maybe clear a quest or something. Fighting weaker creatures is... fun, but I'm thinking of going bigger." Maxx:" Well you're in luck, Coralisa said she has quest for us. I told her I'd wait for you to get the details." Terra:" That's so thoughtful of you. What are we waiting for?" Coralisa was waiting for them at the front desk. Terra and Maxx joined up as a party and headed over. Coralisa:" Hello there, I was wandering if you two adventurers could do something for me." Terra:" What seems to be the trouble?" Coralisa:" Well, you see... there is a creature that has been lurking in the nearby sea temple. Our citizens have been hearing strange noises coming from there. The guard captain sent a team to... neutralize it, but they have not returned for some time." Maxx:" What if we bring them home?" Coralisa:" Oh, then you be well rewarded. I don't have much to offer, but I do have a familiar item you can use." Terra:" Wait a minute, what's a familiar item?" Coralisa:" Oh yes, I forget you're new. A familiar item is an item that summons something called a familiar. It's like a pet, but it'll attack enemies for you, and it'll even give a special ability depending on what kind of familiar you summon. You can only summon one at a time, but it can be like a best friend to you if you treat it well. Sometimes you can also gain familiar items just by leveling up. The types of familiars you get from leveling depends on what type of player you are. Since you are a seapony, you'll most likely get a lure fairy once you hit level fifteen, an Aquatic fairy can lightthe way underwater." Terra:" Wow! Familiars sound really cool!" Maxx:" Come on, we should go and get that beast creature." Terra:" We'll go see if we can rescue the guards as well. Hopefully they aren't in too much trouble?" ... They began to walk out of Aquapolis, when a voice surprised them. ???:" Going somewhere?" The voice came from a wraith player. A black cape, and red eyes. Maxx:" That's one of the wraiths. What do you want?" ???:" I'm just a courier. I've come to deliver a message for Terra_the _Blade." The wraith courier opened his game menu, and then clicked on an item in his inventory. He clicked give to player, and the item appeared in Terra's inventory. ???:" Hehehe... good luck." The wraith courier disapeared using the spectre body ability. Terra opened up her inventory to see the letter. She clicked the letter, and then clicked read. "We know who you are... Terra Bladion!" Terra's eyes went wide with fear. Maxx:" What's up? What's it say?" Terra closed the letter. Terra:" Uh... n-nothing important... let's go find that sea temple dungeon!" ... Outside the city of Aquapolis, they arrived at a river. According to Maxx, the sea temple was downstream from Aquapolis. Suddenly, a group ambushed them. They seemed to be NPCs of different types. There were two dracony (both female), a wraith, two deer ponies (One male, one female), three seaponies (Two male, one female), a werewolf, and a vampony. The last of them, a Dryad, with white fur, and a green mane, stepped and up and spoke. Dryad:" You there! Interlopers! Give us all your items and gear, and leave!" Terra:" Interlopers? So you're saying we're trespassing on your grounds?" Dryad:" Are you deaf? I said give us all your items, and leave this world at once!" Maxx:" The Slaves." Terra:" What?" Maxx:" These are the Slaves. They take what they want, and leave players helpless!" Dryad:" That's right! Our cause will rise up against the Cartaker, and we will make him, and all of you interlopers, pay for taking away our world!" Terra:" I don't understand. Cause? Caretaker? Who's the Caretaker?" Dryad:" You interlopers are so thick! Get them! And take their things!" Maxx:" Uh oh, here they come!" The Slaves attacked, and Terra and Maxx were forced to defend themselves. Maxx was struck in the face by one of the male seaponies, weilding a mace. Terra was rushed by the vampony, who use his fangs to drain her HP, enough to weaken her, but not kill. Maxx was able wack the seapony that attacked using his lute, but the werewolf came behind, and scratched him, and he yelled. The two identitical draconies came at Terra, and finally she had enough. This gave her a chance to use her new skill. Terra:" WATER TAIL SPIN!!!" Her tail glowed with a watery arua, and she spun her entire body around to unleas her new move, knocking back everyone around her. Maxx:" Wow! Nice move! When did you learn that?" Terra:" Uh... I was gonna tell you, but yesterday after fighting a bunch fire ants at Lucky Hoof Beach, I got this new skill after hitting level twelve." Maxx:" That's pretty cool!" Dryad:" *Huff* *huff* Is that all you got? You can't beat all of us." Terra:" Why are you doing this?" Dryad:" You call yourselves adventurers... you are nothing but theives. You take our homes, you take items, and sometimes, just for kicks, you kill us just because you think it's funny, just because you think this is a game! Well I'm telling you what, we Slaves are the ones holding the cards here!" Terra:" What are you talking about? You're all NPCs. What do you get out of stealing our items?" Maxx:" The Slaves aren't actually there Terra. They're just a glitch, and that's why they're saying such weird stuff. The game maker said so himself." Dryad:" You mean the Caretaker said so!? That's what he wants you to think. We don't have the strength to beat you now, but just you wait! We won't be so easy next time! Retreat!" The Slaves all ran off in different directions. Terra:" That was weird. Was that part of the quest?" Maxx:" Nah, like I said, those ones are glitched. They go around, stealing items from players for some reason, and the go around saying weird stuff about interlopers, and a caretaker or something... it's pretty weird. There have been a bunch of reports about them, but the game maker said they were never supposed to be part of the game, but he left them there to give the players a challenge. Some challenge, huh?" Terra:" I guess... but what that Dryad said sounded pretty convincing to me." Maxx:" It's all a glitch, Terra. Nothing else." Terra:" Right..." ... The sea temple was just at the beyond the waterfall that dead ended the river. Terra:" How are we suppose to..." Without hesitation, Maxx lept off the ledge, and dove into the lake below. Terra rolled her eyes. Terra:" Sure, let's do that. ... The sea temple was pretty big, and was nearly half as tall as the waterfall the jumped off of. Terra:" That was reckless." Maxx:" Heheh! You did it too!" Terra:" Whatever. Let's go find this boss we're after." ... Inside the temple, the floors were beautifully designed with aqua-green tiles. There were large pillars that depicted images all around them. They found quite a few enemies, some of which looked like lizards that were twice the size of a pony, but they were still pretty week. The bigger enemies were in the shape of giant crabs. Terra and Maxx had more trouble with those. Finally, they reached a bigger room. Maxx:" Look! Up ahead, that should be the boss room!" They ran inside, and the doors behind them closed automatically, giving Maxx quite a fright, causing him to scream like a filly. Terra:" Maxx, why did you leap into my hooves?" Maxx:" The doors startled me." Terra:" Grow up!" Water began pooring from the cealing, and the room suddenly, and slowly began to flood. There was a circular platform in the middle of the room, and they raced towards it. As the water rose, so did the platform. Terra:" What now?" RRRRROOOOAAAWRRRR!!! Maxx:" Wh-what was that?" Suddenly, a giant fish leapt out of the water, and landed back into the water. Poking it's head to the surface, it roared one more time, showing off it's hundreds of sharp teeth, including it's middle tooth, which was oddly shaped as a trident. Maxx:" *Gulp* We're screwed." TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction (Fanon) Category:Content (Terrarian Pony)